Raikim: Still Around Songfic
by Punkigirl1205
Summary: Kimiko is taking a LONG time to get ready to get the wu. What will happen inbetween the time? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Raikim- Still Around Songfic

"Kimiko , hurry up! Jack will get there to the wu first if we don't hurry it up!" Raimundo yelled. He was beginning to get impatient with her. "God, Rai! I'm hurrying! Just go on ahead without me! Dojo can make two trips!" Kimiko yelled back. "Fine. See you later, Kim." And with that Rai turned and walked out the temple. "Dojo, your gonna make two trips. Get it? Got it? Good." Rai said and hopped on Dojo. "Umm...Okkk..." Dojo said.  
5 Minutes Ealier:  
"Quit that! Your squishing me Ashley!" Whined Jack. "Its, Katnappe! And no! Besides, you need to be quiet or you'll blow our cover!" Said Ashley. "Whatever..." Jack said. Ashley pointed at Rai as he walked out of the temple. She grabbed a walkie talkie from her pocket and said, "Dawn, come in Dawn. I repeat, come in. Over." Said, Ashley. "I'm here. Over." Replied Dawn. "Its time. Take Cody, Jake and Ryan with you. Over." "Roger that. Over and out!" Dawn said. Ashley put the walkie talkie back. "Time to sit and enjoy the show.."

Near Dawn:

_"Go ahead and burn it down...I'm drunk and so is everybody else...In this devil town!"_

All of a sudden Dawn and the others popped out and grabbed each of the warriors from behind. "Ah! What are you doing?" Yelled Raimundo. "Shut up!" Yelled Cody who had been the one to grab him. "No Cody. You be quiet. He has a right to know." Dawn said quietly. Cody sighed and said, "Alright, Dawn..." "Well, we are going to burn your little precious temple down." Rai's eyes flew as wide as they'd ever been. "What? But Kimiko's still in there!" He yelled. He kicked and pushed and tried to get away. But Cody looked like he was 25 years old and was really big. Bigger then Clay actually. "What?" Dawn said then gave off a wicked smile. "Better tell Ashley." She grabbed the walkie talkie and said, "Ashley, we have someone inside. Her name is Kimiko. Have you heard of her? Over."  
Back To Ashley And Jack:  
"Yes. I have. Over." Ashley replied. "What do you know about her? Over." "She's the Shoku Warrior's girlfriend." Ashley said. "And which one is that?" "The dark browned haired Brazillian. We have to begin. Over and out." Said Ashley.  
Back to Dawn:  
Dawn laughed and walked over to Raimundo. "So your girlfriends in there?" Rai shuddered. "Yes. Please don't hurt her! Do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt her!" Rai begged. "Too late I'm afraid. Ashley and Jack are already setting the fire." Dawn lifted her head back and laughed.

_"They won't let me turn around...To get one last look at my baby, while she's still around, While she's still around, while she's still around"_

"Come on lets get out of here. He will never see her again!" Cody understood that meant take everyone out of the area. Rai could hear the flames. He tried to turn but Cody pushed his head back. "I don't think so!" He said and laughed a evil laugh. "Someone help me!" Rai heard Kimiko yell. Rai began to cry. "You are monsters!" "Thank you." Said Dawn. "I'm so so sorry Kimiko..."  
1 Month Later Rebuilding the temple:

_"Go ahead and build it up again, this citie's just cemetaries and forgotten"_

"I'm so suprised they let us go, don't you agree, partner?" Clay asked with a tip of his hat. Rai was silent. "Is somethin' wrong, pal?" Clay asked curiously. Raimundo turned and looked at them, "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO REALIZES KIMIKO IS DEAD? HUH? CAUSE IT SURE SEEMS LIKE IT!" Rai yelled. Clay was ataken back. "No, Rai. But we have to get over it. Shes in a better place now. Shes with her ma." Clay said. Rai sighed. "I guess your right. I'm sorry for yelling." "No problem pal." Everyone sighed. He thought back to the dreadful night and began to cry.

_"My only hopes to see you, and even if I never do, While she's still around,While she's still around, while she's still around, while she's still around"_

In Town:  
Rai sighed and looked around for the place marked on his map, it read, Penny R. Milwood Detective Agency For Homicide.  
He sighed. It was 3 months later and he still hadn't reported Kimiko's death. But what was the point when they never found her body.

_"And I know what your thinking, and that won't stop this drinking! Its the least I can do..."_

Raimundo took a sip of the ice cold beer in his hand and sighed. He couldn't stop drinking ever since Kimiko had passed. He was drunk day and night and not just because of the beer. It was because of sadness and grief. He walked into the agency. "Um...excuse me..." A young lady looked up from behind a desk. "Yes?" I'm here to see..." "Penny. I know. I'm Penny. The only one who works here." She got up and shook his hand. "How may I help you?" "You see..." And he told the story of that night. "Oh, my gosh! Thats terrible!" She gasped. "I'll get on it right away!"

_"'Cause this life is anything but certain. When they close the final curtain. You'll get a glimpse of the truth"_

They worked for days and nights searching for Dawn and the gang. But also for Kimiko's body. They found Dawn and them but didn't find Kimiko. "Hands up!" Yelled, Penny. "Your under arrest for the murder of Kimiko Tohomiko." Dawn gasped. "No!" She yelled. They threw her and everyone else into the back of the asylum truck.

_"Cause you're still around, while she's still around, while she's still around, while she's still around..."_

Rai smiled and walked outside. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He could smell Kimiko's sweet scent and turned around. No one was there. He smiled. He knew Kimko was still there.

_"Go ahead and burn it down...I'm drunk and so is everyone else in this devil...town..."_

THE END


End file.
